Help! trying to find a story
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: "Help!trying to find a story" Kagome finds out that the author she was suppose to meet isn't what she expected.  -this is an actual story-


**Go to my profile page****/ Poll: Which INUYASHA pairing is your favorite? Vote Now!**

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha, nor do i own Microsoft, Google chrome or AOL.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Help! Trying to find a story<strong>_

**One-shot**

Kagome came home right from school. She had been thinking about reading fanfic since it had been a long time that she read anything. Then she thought about a story she had been reading but couldn't finish it because the author hadn't completed the story. 'I wonder if the Author finished it' kagome thought as she bounded up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her in her rush.

Bam!

"Kagome don't slam the door!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

'Oops'

"Sorry mom!"

Kagome dropped her bag, taking her shoes off and settling down on her desk. She knew her mom would kill her when she found out that she didn't take her shoes off when she first got in. but she just couldn't wait. She grabbed her laptop and lifted the top showing a black screen, taped on the sensor to bring the screen back to life. She got right down to it by clicking her Google chrome icon, the window suddenly popping up. Looking at the top screen to the bookmark section, she said "aha" when she finally saw what she was looking for. Clicking on it she quickly logged onto her screen name typing in the rectangle boxes and her password sesshoumaru. No one new she was infatuated with him and she actually liked to keep it that way. Not even sesshoumaru knew, thank goodness too. She didn't know what would happen if he ever found out.

Sesshoumaru was the cold and silent type, the smart and popular guy. Although he wasn't social, He was extremely popular with the girls because of his deadly handsome looks and kagome was no exception, though she wasn't like those fan girls who followed him practically everywhere. She liked to admire from afar. He was also top of the class and the entire school, she always got second place and since he was first on the charts that made him the student body president. 'I'm the vice president. That part is the most exciting thing ever cause he has to talk to me; though it is always about school stuff and I also get to follow him too. It's not like it can give me away that I'm like a fan girl also and as long as i stay uninterested everything's fine.'

After the logging in was successfully completed, She looked in her favorites section. She scrolled down the stories she had and tried to find the story, but nothing fit to her description in her mind. This was so messed up… how she was going to read the fanfic that she wanted to read if she didn't know the damn name of the story and how was it that she hadn't Favorited it. 'Maybe I could ask' she thought.

Kagome went to her Microsoft word and typed in what she thought she remembered about the story.

* * *

><p>Hey guys<p>

Whoever is reading this, could you please help me with a story that I am trying to find.

Ok… it is kind of like this.

It's about a boy whose name is kurayami, he stumbles upon a different world where he meets demons and miko's and finds out he's a demon himself and I think he starts to fall in love with a miko also, something like that.

Anyways please help me find this story. I really want to read it.

Please and thank you

Kags

* * *

><p>After she was satisfied with what she wrote. She saved it and went back to Fan-fiction,Going to the page where she would publish it. Kagome clicked on publish then doc manager (upload). She uploaded her document then officially publishing it by clicking on new story and picking the document that she had just uploaded. Clicking away with her mouse, she selected title of manga or anime, then category, genre and the characters. After that, she named the title "Help! Trying to find a story," she pressed done and the note had finally published. Though she knew it was against fanfiction rules to write notes where you published your stories, she just could not help it. She felt that forums took too long and this was the fastest way of finding out.<p>

Kagome sighed as she closed her laptop, So much for wanting to read. It will just have to wait for now. She needed to wait until she got some reviews, which won't come through until tomorrow. Kagome sighed again as she got up from her desk, luckily it was a Friday cause then she could just wake up early in the morning check her reviews and when she finally got the story she could have the whole day to herself reading it.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when kagome woke up, sitting up straight, she blinked her eyes. Damn how long had she slept for, Kagome remembered practically breaking night. she had waited and kept on waiting for a review to show up but it never did. Well since it was three almost to four o'clock, 'then there must be some reviews' kagome thought.<p>

Getting up from the bed, she dragged her feet to her desk. Her head still felt foggy from just waking up and seeing, as she did not at least wash her face she really didn't seem to be functioning well. Kagome sat down, lifted the top of her laptop, touched the sensor and touched the "help! Trying to find a story" title, Kagome's mind became un-fogged, she began to get excited when she saw that she had gotten reviews. She clicked the review link and the screen instantly changed to the review section. As kagome read, she was rather pissed of the fact that people were just writing there freaking opinion instead of actually telling her of what she wanted to know.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

* * *

><p>LittleMisspiggie: OMG r u serious go to the freaking forums. –Posted on 718/11 2:06 p.m.

* * *

><p>Drunker360: WTF? You've got to be kidding me. Haven't you heard of a f*cking forum. –Posted on 718/11 12:14 p.m.

* * *

><p>Sweetiepie: well sorry I don't know what story your looking for. But it looks like a story I would be interested in. –Posted on 718/11 10:20 a.m.

* * *

><p>XxDarkAngelxX: crap, I think I know what your talking about but I just don't remember the story either. Anyway, if you ever find out could you tell me? Cause I think it was a really good story. -Posted on 718/11 9:30 a.m.

* * *

><p>Only four reviews with no such luck, sigh, so yeah she hadn't posted in the forums but as she thought it probably would have taken long. Look how fast she had gotten these reviews, though they weren't what she had expected. Kagome closed her laptop getting up from her chair she went to the bathroom thinking 'maybe I just need to wait a little longer' she just hoped she didn't have to wait that long.<p>

* * *

><p>Click, click, click<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

* * *

><p>Kryptonite: I agree with littlemisspiggie you… 'No just skip that'<p>

Randy101: so this is what… 'Sigh, skip'

Anonymous: mmh, putting a note on a publishing section is against the rules… 'Ugh, this is so frustrating, why can't anybody just tell me what I want to know instead of just complaining. Seriously, all I ask for is… wait.'

Kagome could not believe it. Although this anonymous person was accusing her too, he or she had just given her what she had wanted 'finally' kagome thought. She read the review again just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

* * *

><p>Anonymous: mmh, putting a note on a publishing section is against the rules. However, seeing as others keep harassing you, I will tell you the title of the story. The title of the story was "feudal fairytale" by Demon-Assassin. I will also tell you this; that author has deleted himself therefore, the story does not exist on anymore. If you want the story, contact me at this email address: .<p>

Sincerely,

Demon-Assassin –Posted on 7/18/11 5:16 p.m.

* * *

><p>'Wait… what…' kagome thought. Her mind could not function. Had the author just wrote a review? But that couldn't be… how could the author have known that she was looking for his or her story and how did that person find out. There were a lot of questions and no answers to those questions. But the real question was… 'Should I contact this person? Who says that there the author' Kagome thought about it for a while and started to think that maybe it wasn't a bad idea It was certainly worth a try, Why not? So kagome went to her aol homepage taped her mail box logged on to her screen name and clicked on the compose rectangle box. She began typing in the email address and the letter she was going to send.<p>

To: mymikomymate

From: kagsforever1

Date: Mon, Jul 18, 2011 9:13 pm

Subject: hey

Hello, it's me (shygirl01) from fanfiction.

Well umm, this is weird but since you said to contact you... Well anyways I really liked your story and just wanted to know if you would give it to me since you said yourself if I wanted it I should contact you. But if you've changed your mind. Well that is understandable. It's alright if you don't want to give it to me. I appreciate that you took the time to read and review so thank you, for your time of course.

-Kags

Kagome pressed send after she was satisfied with her letter. All she had to do was wait, again. She hoped the author would consider about giving her their story. It wasn't as if she was going to take it as her own. She got up from her desk and went downstairs to get some desert.

* * *

><p>To: kagsforever1<p>

From: mymikomymate

Date: Tue, Jul 19, 2011 7:36 am

Subject: Re: hey

Im sorry to inform you, that I do not have that story in my computer so I cannot send it to you. Maybe we could meet somewhere, say maybe at a café. Have you ever heard of this place called tic toc café clock. Well maybe we could meet up there. Say around 12:00 pm depending on the fact if you have already read this email early. When we meet, I will give you a copy of the story. How's that, say yes to inform me of your willingness. Reply soon.

-Demon-Assassin

Meet up with the author? Kagome did not even know if it were a he or a she, then again what kind of girl would go by the name of DemonAssassin or mymikomymate. A miko is a priestess right. So why would a girl call a priestess hers. It was surely a guy and a stranger at that. Was she that desperate to read this story? Ok. Well maybe yeah, she was somewhat desperate; she never once left a story or book hanging, no matter what if it was boring or otherwise. She always finished reading a story. 'And I want to finish reading that story damn it' kagome inwardly cursed. 'To hell, if this dude is a stranger. I'm getting that story'

To: mymikomymate

From: kagsforever1

Date: Tue, Jul 19, 2011 9:02 am

Subject: Re: Re: hey

Yes, let's meet.

-Kags

* * *

><p>Kagome was nervous as she entered tic toc café clock. She had been here once before, it was a very quiet café. Usually college students came here to lounge and study since it was the perfect place. In the far back there was like a library with books to read, sofas, lounging chairs and a square table that sat eight people in it. Kagome looked to her right to see that the café owner had put a new clock. True to its name tic toc café clock had clocks. They were all hanging on the walls giving the place a sort of homey feeling. She could hear the clocks soft ticking as she made her way to the back where the librarylounging area was.

Kagome was glad that she was meeting this person with people around. It would not have been good to meet someone in a private place when you didn't even know the person especially how they looked. She spied around the area to see if she could find the person, she was looking for. He had emailed her back saying to meet him in the lounging area, saying that he would be the person sitting on the sofa to the sidewall where the bookcases were at and where the father clock was nearby. But the person there just couldn't be the author, there had to be some sort of mistake or maybe he was late. Well if he was, someone had just took the place where he was supposed to be sitting at. She walked up to him and cleared her throat. He looked up to see her there. The fact that there was no surprise on his face was an understatement; then again, he rarely did show emotion.

"Kagome" his deep voice greeted her.

"Sesshoumaru" whoa did her voice just sound breathless for a sec. 'Calm down kagome. It's not like you never talked to him before. Albeit it's always in school that you talk to him, but this is nothing different. Talk about the weather. Move your lips idiot; he probably thinks you're a buffoon for just standing there and looking at him'

"So… how about… the weather we're having…today…it feels nice" sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow at her. 'I'm such an idiot' an yet she still kept on. "I mean… it's sunny. Huh actually that's not what I mean or meant to say. Look sesshoumaru I don't know if this is a coincidence I'm supposed to be meeting some author and I might be acting stupid right now but could you just tell me if you are that author because… because, well I don't know…"

"Kagome…Kagome!" sesshoumaru practically yelled, wait sesshoumaru yelling wow that's a first.

"Sigh, yes I'm the author you seek"

Right then and there kagomes jaw dropped to the ground. Questions began to cloud her head. "But, but how? You can't be the author that's impossible and look at you. You don't even seem remotely surprised that it's me. The stranger you wanted to meet and give your story to"

Sesshoumaru chuckled "don't think I'm a fool. I knew it was you all along" sesshoumaru got up from the sofa and walked to a table on the other side of the café. He turned his face half way and said, "Shall we have some coffee before I hand you my story" motioning with his hand to the table as he spoke.

Kagome could not believe this. Sesshoumaru the cold and silent type, Sesshoumaru the unemotional guy. He, wrote the story feudal fairy tale? As kagome recalled, the story was in the romance and fantasy genre. For crying aloud, it was a freaking love story. She was probably imagining this, sigh, who wouldn't. The cold ice prick, wait, the sexy cold ice prick, that's better, could not have written a love story though no matter how hard you fantasized. 'This couldn't even be real in my dreams' kagome thought. She sat on other side of the table facing sesshoumaru. She knew her eyes probably looked like big round saucers. But she couldn't help it. This was new to her, like a mystery.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as he ordered for both of them, two cups of coffee one light and one dark and two bagels with crème cheese. She loved bagel with crème cheese. But how did he know that? Maybe it was his favorite too. Kagome didn't say anything as the order was delivered to them and she still didn't say anything as they drank and ate in silence. Well not in complete silence, the female waiter would always ask sesshoumaru if he wanted a refill or if he wanted sugar. She really didn't like that, it was obvious she was showing him that she liked him with her flirtatious smile. Even though this was the case sesshoumaru hardly paid any attention. Poor girl, although kagome was quite giddy inside she knew that this was how sesshoumaru was, he never did pay attention to girls. Sigh which was sad because then that meant he'll never pay attention to her.

After they were done with their drinks and lunch, sesshoumaru took out a folder from his bag and slid it down to where kagome was. She looked at it, it was the story she just knew it. She took it in her hands and looked at sesshoumaru.

"Well that's what you wanted right"

Kagome nodded, her neck felt stiff.

"Then it's yours"

Kagome didn't know what to do, so she got up and was about to turn around- possibly flee the place. Maybe she should say thank you before going, but she just didn't have it in her- but a hand stopped her. She turned around to look at sesshoumaru and his big hand that could probably crush her wrist, but it didn't, he held her gently yet firmly.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I knew your fan fiction screen name? How I knew that you had published something. How I knew that it was already you I was going to meet" well those thoughts did go through her mind, she just didn't know how to voice them. Sesshoumaru got up and towered over her, his face just mere inches from hers, his breath mingling with hers. Kagome's heart kicked a beat at his closeness. She tried to even out her breathing since he was this close, he probably could tell that she was having a hard time breathing.

"hn. Even though you didn't ask I'll tell you anyway, I keep tabs on you like the sick stalker that I am. I got your email address and all your info from your school folder, which was all I needed to find out other stuff about you. I have been pining over you ever since we met and ill also tell you that the story, feudal fairy tale is dedicated to you, to an unrequited love, to my miko, my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. She never knew sesshoumaru felt that way about her. He was always indifferent, was there something she had always missed, a sign of some sort. Unrequited love, he had said that, did she love him? She knew she was kind of obsessed with him true. Who knew sesshoumaru was just as much obsessed with her as she was with him. His miko, she had been raised in a shrine but that didn't mean she was a priestess. Moreover, as for the mate part…what was that about?

Sesshoumaru looked into kagome's wide lovely eyes seeing the confusion in them. With a sigh, he let go of her wrist and stepped back, her eyes following him. He never took his eyes off hers as he said.

"Now that you have your story… what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p>Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it. please review.<p>

* * *

><p>authors note: thanks guys for liking this story. i really do appreciate it.<p>

Also i don't know if ill make a sequel or not but ill think about it.

and hey i probably would since i did a part 2 to welcome to my wonderland soo...

another thing, it seems like i have a confused reviewer

**serenity2293**

**I think the story might be called Favorite Author by Kanna37 i dont know if the author is correct though so look by that title. good luck**

my guess is that this person didn't really read my story. and probably thought i was actually looking for a story lol. although i don't know how they could have gotten confused (shrugs here) oh well. plus i found out that i wrote this before kannas soo... this reviewer didn't have to write this. note to self get facts straight before posting something.


End file.
